


【立克】Color Blind

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【立克】Color Blind

赵立安看着窗外逐渐清晰的既熟悉又陌生的风景，叹了一口气。

这是他离开台北的第一天。

车子停稳，身边的乘客陆陆续续地下了车。赵立安隐约瞥见一丝红色，明知道不会是那个人，却没由来的心慌，拿起行李急匆匆地下了车。

——他下车的速度快得像是在逃离些什么，以至于他刚下车就不小心撞上一个老太太。

“哎哟……”老太太手里的东西撒了一地，赵立安连忙把行李放到一边，蹲下替老太太把掉落的物品都给捡起来，一边捡还一边道歉：“不好意思……您没有受伤吧？”

老太太从赵立安手里接过物品，微微笑了笑：“哎哟，人年纪大了呀，就看不清路了。”

她打量了一下赵立安，从他的口音中听出他似乎并非本地人，便问了一句：“小伙子，你来旅游呀？”

赵立安愣了愣，回答道：“……是呀。”

其实他也不知道要在这儿呆多久，也许他会一直待在这儿也说不定。

老太太意味深长的笑了笑，没再说话，攥紧怀里的东西慢慢离开了。

赵立安从地上拉起行李箱，望着面前被山环绕着的古城。从这儿，再走一段路，便能看见雪山了。

他深吸了一口气，顺着手机备忘录上的地址找了过去。

Jack和赵立安的相识其实蛮荒唐的。Jack刚从柬埔寨回到台湾，被不知道从哪儿收到消息的仇家找人蹲在巷子里头，愣是把Jack给堵在了巷子里。

“林桑收到消息的速度还真是快啊，”Jack看着面前的几个男人冷笑，“他手下是没人了吗，凭你们这些小喽啰也想堵我？”

为首的男人一笑：“能不能堵住，也不是你说了算，是吧？‘蝴蝶刀’。”

凭Jack的能力，一挑三自然是没有问题的，可在他打完后从巷子里头又跑出十来个高大的男人，饶是Jack也有些许吃力。他没办法，甩开那些男人几条街后翻身进了一栋民居。

那是好多年前独有的民居，两层小楼，在建筑外围还连着一个小花园。他刚躲在围墙后，就听见身后传来窸窸窣窣的声响，Jack很快便反应过来大约是这栋民居的主人。

他反手把靠近的人压在墙上，捂住那人的嘴巴：“嘘，别出声，让我躲一会儿，等他们走了我会马上离开。”

那人挣扎了一下，奈何Jack的力气太大，他只好抱着Jack的手臂，声音从嘴角泄出：“那……你能先放开吗，好痛。”

Jack低下头看他。借着昏暗的灯光，他可以看到那人皱起了眉头，表情几乎都写在脸上，委屈的样子让Jack不由自主的松开了手。

“你不好奇我是谁？”Jack问他。

那人摇摇头，扯了扯手中的小恐龙：“不啊，你是谁和我没有关系吧。”

Jack勾了勾嘴角，听着脚步声远去的声音，微靠在花园的木门上张望了一会儿，等确认那群人离开后，他才转过头对那人说：“那么——我该走了，小恐龙。”

“喂！小恐龙是什么啊！”

Jack丝毫没有理会身后的人，听着他略有些生气的话语，笑了笑。

看来以后的日子会很有趣呢。他想着。

——红发，声音低沉有磁性，这是赵立安对那晚的Jack唯一的印象。所以当他跟着孟少飞打听行天盟的行踪时，发现唐毅身旁突然多出的Jack时，他几乎一眼就认了出来。

“嗨，”Jack笑着和他打招呼，“好久不见啊小恐龙。”

他们的关系好得莫名其妙。

赵立安把Jack从四和会谈判现场抓回警局时，Jack歪了歪头，用只有他们两个能听到的声音说：“你举着枪的样子真好看，如果手不抖就好了。”

赵立安气得想多给他加两副手铐。于是他把Jack往前一推：“俊伟你帮我看着他！我要去找阿飞！”

赵立安在客栈前站定，对着手机相册里头的照片比对了一下，确认了是这家客栈没错。他轻车熟路的找到了前台，登记了住房信息后提着行李进了房间。

赵立安刚把东西收拾好就接到了孟少飞的电话，这时他才想起他答应了孟少飞一到目的地就给孟少飞打电话报平安的事。

“嗯，我已经到丽江啦。”他说。

孟少飞咋咋呼呼的声音从电话那头传来：“你怎么一个人去那么远的地方啊，把工作都扔给我，你真的很不客气诶！”

赵立安低低的笑了。“安啦阿飞，我又不会在这里待一辈子。”

“那……好吧，你记得给我们打电话报平安。要是让我知道你出了什么事你就死定了。”

“不会有什么事的。”赵立安回答道。

不会有什么事的。只要不扯上那个人，他便能安然无恙。

挂了电话以后，赵立安坐到落地窗前，环视着即将被夜幕掩盖的小城，附近有霓虹灯不断亮起。他透过那些迷蒙的光亮看向不远处的雪山。

明早，赵立安就要先去那座山上。

赵立安从没爬过雪山——但他突然很想试一试。

他也想试一试，在危险边缘寻求刺激，到底是什么滋味。

赵立安和Jack的感情在唐毅和孟少飞被困在山上后得到了迅速的增长。Jack经常会给赵立安送便当，半哄半骗地到赵立安的家里给他做饭，摆弄着赵立安家里的小玩意。

他们也曾去旅行过，在赵立安难得有假期时，Jack陪着赵立安去过了海外，也去过了内地。他们收藏了很多张照片，赵立安后来把这些照片都洗了出来，放在了相册里头。

——那是赵立安生命中最想珍惜的一年。

他不是第一次来丽江，他上一次到丽江来是夏天，Jack带着他在小巷里头绕圈，带他在夜晚时看那些靓丽的风景。

古城周围被山环绕着，夏天夜晚的温度也并不算高，那会儿正值旅游旺季，Jack在人群喧嚷中握住了赵立安的手，说：“小个子，抓紧我。”

Jack说的话总有种蛊惑人的魔力。赵立安望向他的眼底，手指悄悄地缠上另一人的手指，与他十指相扣。

夜晚的风很凉快，可赵立安的脸却在发烫。他想，一定是夏天的缘故。于是他说：“Jack，我们去吃冰粉好不好？”

Jack笑了：“好。”

赵立安早已不记得后来那晚他们还吃了什么，他只记得在微凉的风里自己黏腻的手心，还有从Jack手上传来的暖意。

他站在卖水果冰糖葫芦的摊子前，兴奋地要了两串草莓糖葫芦后，一眼撞进Jack盛满温柔的眸子里，轻咬开表面裹着的糖层，草莓的酸与冰糖的甜混在一起，在他的心里爆开来。

那是赵立安没说出口的秘密，是在那年岁月里青涩的爱恋。

Jack说要离开的那天，台北的雨下得很大。警局里出了很大的变故，赵立安拖着疲惫的身子回家，却在家门口看到属于那人的机车，他环顾一圈，没看到Jack的身影，熟悉的声音在他的背后响起。

“小个子，欢迎回家！”

赵立安的眼里蹦出一丝惊讶，他连忙把伞递了过去：“你怎么来了？还淋雨。”

“想你囉，淋雨也要见你。”

说者无意，听者有心。赵立安的心跳停了一拍，他顿了顿后，说：“今天我们局里出了大事，我没有心情和你开玩笑。”

他转过身拿钥匙去开门，却发现Jack站在原地，没有动作。

“小个子。”

赵立安听见Jack开口，是他从未听过的语气，他的心底没由来的一慌。

“我就要离开了。”

轰。

这一句话像是一颗定时炸弹，在赵立安的心底爆开。

雨忽然停了，赵立安看着Jack，想从他的脸上找出一丝开玩笑的痕迹。他们都没有出声，雨滴打在伞上的声音也消失了。赵立安沉默了一会儿，推开家门走了进去。

Jack最后看了他一眼，在黑夜里发出一声长叹，把伞仔细的放在门边，一步一步地向门外走去，也一步一步地逃离了赵立安的生命。

第二天起来，赵立安可以看到的只是一把水渍稍干的伞倚靠在门边，他冲出门去，没能找到属于那人的机车。

像是一切都没有存在过一样，可那分明是存在过的，是真真切切的存在过的——赵立安看着床上的恐龙玩偶出神。

那是赵立安与Jack在游戏店里头打的，Jack打趣他说：“你手这么抖，不如让我来打，不要浪费这十枪嘛。”

赵立安白了他一眼，气冲冲地开了一枪——五十分。于是他骄傲的说：“看！Jack，五十分诶！怎么样，厉害吧？”

Jack笑了笑：“厉害，你最厉害。”

赵立安动了动嘴唇，他想，他应该告诉Jack，他喜欢他的。

赵立安深吸了一口气，收拾了一下心情后走出了客栈。当下他应该先要解决他的晚饭，他凭借着记忆寻到古城里的小吃街，向着路边的烤串靠近。

这是他第二次到丽江来。没有了Jack警告他不许吃这么多路边摊的声音，赵立安居然开始有些不习惯了。他终于可以吃到他几乎要戒了一年的烤串，可他却开始想念Jack做的菜。

赵立安穿梭在熙熙攘攘的人群之间，他毕竟是来玩的，总要让自己开心一下。他的注意力被一家店吸引了——那是一家打气球拿奖品的店。

他走上前去，买了十枪，瞄准写着分数的气球，记下了角落放着的恐龙玩偶需要的分数。

砰。赵立安开了第一枪，二十分。记忆中的画面忽然和现实重叠，赵立安喃喃道：“看，我厉害吧。”

赵立安如愿以偿地收获了那只小恐龙。他把小恐龙抱在怀里，与周围一圈的小孩子们形成了强烈的对比，霓虹灯晃得他连月亮都看不清。

他举起小恐龙，盯着小恐龙玩偶问它：“你说，他会不会回来啊？”

“等他回来了我就去告白好不好？”

自然是没有回应的。赵立安自嘲的笑了，他随手把小恐龙揣在包里头，哼着歌往客栈去了。

赵立安在来之前就曾听说冬天时，去爬雪山的人如果能够安然无恙地爬完一轮下来，他心底里最想实现的愿望就会实现。

他没什么愿望。赵立安想了一会儿，如果他好好的下来了，Jack会回来吧。

在从客栈通往雪山的路上，赵立安经过了一片空旷的土地，没什么人，身后便是雪山，不少新婚夫妻都在这儿拍婚纱照。他匆匆瞥过一眼，脚步没停。接着他站在山脚下，看着近在咫尺的雪山，缓缓吐出一口气。

与结伴来爬山的人不同，赵立安似乎是这么多人中唯一一个独身的。他看了一眼头顶聚拢的云朵，踏出了第一步。

Jack说，他以前没进入行天盟时，常常会去爬雪山。他喜欢那种刺激的感觉，尤其是对雪山上的天气不清不楚的情况下，他永远没办法想象，到底是暴风雪先到山顶，还是他先到山顶。

“好像我太幸运了，”那人谈起爬雪山的心得时，正弯曲着一只手臂看着赵立安吃东西，“我从没遇上暴风雪。”

Jack给赵立安描述着雪山上的风景，说脚陷在雪里有多么难以行走，说遇上微微飘雪的天气时，几乎要分不清脚底下的雪是刚下的雪还是积攒许久的雪，说融雪的时候往往比下雪的时候还冷。

没见过雪的赵立安觉得很新奇，兴奋地说以后想要去看一次真正的雪。Jack揉揉他的头，说：“以后我带你去啊。”

赵立安一步步在雪山上行走着，他几乎要把头埋在围巾里。太冷了，赵立安想，没有Jack的冬天太冷了。那人消失在雨夜里后，赵立安并没有去寻找，他太了解Jack了，若是Jack真的有心让他找到，也不至于会消失的那么彻底。

在Jack离开的第一个月，赵立安渐渐觉得嘴里的泡面变得难吃了，于是他开始学习做饭，他总是硬着头皮把自己做出的失败品咬着牙吃下去，而后又感叹，为什么他做不出Jack做出的味道呢。偶尔他在半夜爬起来，时常能摸到脸上隐约的水渍，他想，明明是Jack先放手的。

他们之间分明连一句喜欢都未曾说过，赵立安是警察，Jack是不留情的雇佣兵，他早该知道，他们之间是没有结果的。

赵立安说这话时，喝着一杯低度数的鸡尾酒，明明度数不高，赵立安却觉得头晕。他抱着孟少飞的手臂发酒疯：“如果、嗝……如果我告诉他……他会不会就不走了……”

孟少飞不明所以：“谁？”

“嗝、他会回来的吧……你说是不是啊阿飞……”赵立安的声音忽然变得小了，孟少飞可以感受到肩膀处传来的压力，他扭头看过去，发现赵立安不知道什么时候借着醉酒睡着了。

也不知道梦到了些什么，连睡着时都不安稳，眼角还挂着若隐若现的透明液体。

变天了。赵立安看着头顶聚集的乌云，这样想着。他已经走到半山腰，再走一段路就能到达山顶。

“我该不会死在这里吧。”赵立安的声音闷闷的，“我的愿望是不是就不会实现啦，他好像不会回来了。”

他转过去看了一眼缓慢上山的人们，心里估算了一下从半山腰到山顶需要的时间，忽然释怀了，想着，算啦，大不了就交代在这儿了，好像也挺好的。

风声呼啸着，赵立安顶着气压逐渐减小的压力，踱步往上爬。他和许多对见风向变了匆忙下山的情侣擦肩而过，往前走了几十步路以后，无意间撞见昨天他下车时撞到的老人家。

老太太一眼便认出了他，问他：“咦，你也来爬雪山哦？”

赵立安笑了笑，说：“没想到我们这么有缘，又见面了。”

“嗨，哪有什么有没有缘的事，”老人家满不在乎地说，“这都是上天安排的旨意，人一生这么短，其实早都是注定的啦。”

赵立安听得迷迷糊糊，他没回应，只点点头和老人家结伴往上走。愈发接近山顶，周边的风便愈发静了，一时间没有赵立安上山时那样呼啸。

他站在山顶，望着不远处的云层后渐渐射出一道刺眼的白光，云层不再聚拢，太阳在云层后冒了头。

天晴了。赵立安眯了眯眼，似乎不太适应日出，有那么一瞬间，他真的以为Jack会出现在他身后，轻声唤他：“小个子。”

但终究是没能发生。一切都趋于平静，赵立安没有久留，与老人家道别后匆匆循着来时的路摸着往山下走。他离开时，天空忽然飘起小雪。赵立安伸手去接，看那一片小小的雪花落在他的手心，只一会儿便化成了一小滩水，雪水在他的手心，温度透过皮肤传到身体的各个部位。

Jack没说错，融雪真的比下雪还要冷。赵立安拢了拢他的外套，匆匆下了山。

传说终究只能是传说，世界上哪里有那么多心想事成的事。赵立安从雪山下来，第一件事就是给Jack打电话，他听着话筒里传来机械女声一遍又一遍告诉他拨打的电话是空号，直到手被风给吹得有些僵硬了，他才微微活动了一下手腕，无力的垂下。

果然传说里的都是骗人的。

“喂赵子，今年要不要一起去看雪啊？”孟少飞转着手中的笔，脚轻轻一踢，转椅便靠近赵立安，他看着赵立安的侧脸开口道。

赵立安没停下手上看文件的动作，眼皮都没抬一下，说道：“不去。”

“难得今年的年假这么长诶，真的不去吗？”孟少飞眨眨眼，“真可惜，那我就和唐毅去了……”

赵立安的手顿了顿。

“嗯，你们去吧，玩得开心。”他轻飘飘道，孟少飞略担忧的看了他一眼，眼见老大从办公室里出来，赶忙回到了自己的岗位上。

手机里的天气预报显示今天最高温度只有十二摄氏度，赵立安跑到茶水间去泡了一杯热咖啡，用手捂着马克杯，试图从九十摄氏度的咖啡里头吸收一些热量。

他轻抿着杯里的热咖啡，心想今年的冬天真冷。孟少飞一下班就到老大那里要了年假，赵立安背对着孟少飞坐着，听见孟少飞在他背后和唐毅打电话：“那今年冬天你觉得去哪里看雪啊？我蛮想去冰岛的诶。”

赵立安插嘴：“别人去冰岛都是去看极光，怎么到你这儿就去看雪了。”

孟少飞瞪他一眼，问他：“那赵子你说去哪里囖？”

赵立安摩挲着杯柄，淡淡地开口：“丽江吧，蛮好看的，就是不太容易见雪。”

孟少飞翻了个白眼：“那还不如不去。”

“瑞士吧，”赵立安听见唐毅在电话那头轻笑，“听说瑞士的雪景很出名。”

唐毅顿了顿，又问：“你那个小学弟去吗？”

孟少飞看了一眼赵立安，回答道：“喔，我问过他了，他说不去。”

“这样啊……”唐毅的尾音略微拉长，赵立安不傻，他能听出唐毅语气里细微的犹豫，他的心跳忽然加快，像是要从胸腔里蹦出来，他的嘴巴比大脑先一步动作：“我去。”

赵立安看着孟少飞，又重复了一遍：“阿飞，我去。”

他的胸腔像是感受到什么共鸣，他隐隐约约觉得这一次去瑞士会有些什么奇迹会出现，明知道Jack大约不会回来了，可他还是想去试一试，尤其是在听出唐毅语气中的犹豫后。

赵立安看着被他放在办公桌上，去年冬天在丽江打回来的小恐龙，心想，也许他的愿望真的灵验了呢。

孟少飞刚下飞机就扯着唐毅嚷嚷着要去看雪，赵立安慢悠悠的跟在他们两个身后，举起手中的拍立得，对着面前两人依偎在一起的背影拍了张照片。他手指抚着照片，过了一会儿把照片塞给孟少飞：“喏，拿去收藏着呗。”

他们这次旅行的目的地是日内瓦。日内瓦是个讲法语的城市，赵立安觉得自己以前被逼着去学法语，现在可算是有了用途。他们的酒店定在凯宾斯基，酒店旁有一片湖，赵立安背对着湖，举起手中的拍立得，把自己和湖装进同一张相片里。

“等你什么时候回来就给你看看吧，”赵立安把照片收进包里，“这边的风景真的很不错。”

到日内瓦的第一天，赵立安除了拍照片和睡觉什么也没做，一整理好行李便往大床上一扑，倒头就睡，给孟少飞打了个电话说他想缓缓时差，让孟少飞和唐毅出去玩得开心后一下子睡到了夜幕降临。

他是被孟少飞的电话吵醒的，刚一接通就听见孟少飞激动的声音：“赵子你快下来，下雪啦！”

赵立安往窗外看了一眼，透过窗户上的一小层薄薄的冰花看见了外面飘雪的天。

他不紧不慢地套了件外套，把拍立得揣在兜里出了酒店门。孟少飞站在湖边的长椅旁，招呼着他过去：“来来来，我长这么大还是第一次见雪嘞！”

赵立安笑了，他看了一眼站在孟少飞旁面带浅笑的唐毅，问：“不然，我给你俩在这里拍个照片吧？没个纪念多不好。”

唐毅点点头，一把搂过孟少飞的肩，赵立安熟练地喊：“看镜头喔，一——二——”

随着“咔嚓”一声，唐毅和孟少飞甜蜜的模样便呈现在了照片上，赵立安摸着照片，觉得摸过照片的地方在发烫。他打心底为孟少飞感到开心，也是打心底为自己的懦弱叹气。

如果自己再勇敢一点就好了。赵立安这样想着，把照片递给了孟少飞。一下子扯住孟少飞的手臂，说：“阿飞，你们下午出去逛有没有看到什么好吃的店啊？我有点饿了。”

“走啊，带你去吃正宗的西餐。”孟少飞也不躲，笑嘻嘻地任由赵立安扯着自己的手臂，迈开了步子往步行街的方向走。

他们出来的时候没准备伞，雪逐渐有下大的趋势，一片片落在赵立安的肩膀和头发上，赵立安的肩头很快便湿了一片。

“要是Jack在就好了……”他轻声说着，声音小得几乎要消散在风里。

孟少飞问他：“什么？”

“没什么。”

赵立安喜欢靠窗的位置，进了餐厅以后找着位置了就往窗边挤，孟少飞拦都拦不住，只好在他对面坐下，顺手翻开了桌上放着的菜单。孟少飞看了一会儿，问赵立安：“赵子，你想吃什么？”

预想中的回答声没响起，孟少飞奇怪的抬起头看了他一眼，赵立安面色惨白，声音都在颤抖：“那个，阿飞……你们吃吧，我有点事。”

“诶——赵子！你在外国能有什么事！”孟少飞看着他快速逃离的背影大喊，赵立安没回头，孟少飞只好看向唐毅，唐毅安慰性的拍了拍他的肩：“不会有事的。”

不会有事的。赵立安看着面前的十字路口喘着气，嘴里念叨着：“该死……跟丢了……”

他刚才靠着窗坐下，才刚坐下没多久，眼前就闪过一个他无比熟悉的身影。红头发，黑色皮衣，马丁靴，那是赵立安一辈子都不会忘记的侧影，他来不及多想，追着那一闪而过的身影便冲了出去。

可到头来，他还是跟丢了。赵立安自嘲的笑了笑，也许根本就是他自己的臆想，这世界上染着红色头发，穿一身黑色皮衣和马丁靴的，似乎也并非只有那个人。

没有人离了谁就活不了，他赵立安也不例外。Jack离开近两年，赵立安逐渐习惯了没有他的日子，可这无意中的一瞥，却依旧让他慌了神。他忽然觉得委屈，蹲在马路上便低低抽泣了起来，而后被人拥进一个带着寒气的怀抱里，还未反应过来，后背便抵上了墙壁，嘴唇上传来温热的触感。

“唔……”

赵立安双手抵在胸前，接受着那人带有强烈占有欲的吻，他几乎一秒就确定了在他身上索取亲吻的男人是谁，他身上的气味，赵立安再熟悉不过。

赵立安被吻得几乎要喘不过气。男人放开了他，他于是靠在那人的胸口，手臂环上那人精壮的后背，双手握成拳在后背上捶打着，从眼眶里掉下来的滚烫液体沾湿了那人胸口前的一大片布料，赵立安的声音里染上些许委屈：“你怎么、怎么说消失就消失啊……”

男人闻言将他抱得更紧，他把头埋在赵立安的颈窝里，低沉的声音在赵立安耳边响起：“对不起，对不起……”

后来他们是怎么进的酒店房门，赵立安快要记不清了，他只记得自己被Jack亲得毫无反抗之力，于是红发的雇佣兵借着他良好的训练素养轻而易举的找到了赵立安的房卡，手抵在赵立安的后脑勺，刷开了赵立安房间的门。

Jack把赵立安压在床上亲吻，紧紧地把赵立安圈在怀里头，像是要把赵立安整个人都揉进自己的身体里。他朝思暮想了近两年的人此刻就躺在自己的身下，双臂环着他的脖颈，嘴角泄出一丝微不可闻的喘息。

赵立安不想问Jack去做了些什么，雇佣兵的生活总是在刀尖上舔血，此时此刻能见到心底的人，是真切的触感，而不是梦里的幻影就已足够了。另一方面，赵立安被Jack熟练的吻技弄得整个人软乎乎的，在情海里上下浮沉，除了紧紧地抱住眼前的人，他实在不知道自己可以做些什么了。

他在Jack开始亲吻他的脖颈时微微喘息，赵立安的脖颈很漂亮，此刻他被Jack压在身下，扬起脖颈尽可能的回应着Jack的亲吻，像极了一只天鹅。他动了动手臂，小腿在Jack的腰部磨蹭着，嘴角泄出呻吟：“哈……嗯……”

Jack顺着他的脖颈向下亲吻，手探进赵立安的衣服里，一颗一颗的将扣子解开，赵立安的上身立即裸露在Jack的眼前。Jack眼神一黯，赵立安时常跟着孟少飞出外勤，身上多多少少会有些伤口，赵立安的皮肤白皙，时间让伤口没留下多少痕迹，只留下几条浅浅的疤痕。Jack俯身吻过那些结了痂的疤痕，身上痒痒的触感让赵立安瑟缩着身子想要逃避，又被Jack抓了回来锁在怀里，被迫承受着那人的亲吻。他吻得很小心，像是在向耶稣祷告些什么一般。

赵立安在这温柔的氛围里失了理智，Jack的手顺着腰线往下探进他的裤子里，隔着内裤磨蹭着赵立安身下早已勃起的阴茎。

“啊……Jack……”身下的人哪里禁得住这种刺激，喘息着喊出声来。Jack舔舐着赵立安胸前挺起的两粒，手在内裤上勾勒出那人阴茎的形状，接着从内裤边缘探进去握住了赵立安挺立的阴茎。

“啊！哈啊……”私密处被人握住的感觉把赵立安吓了一跳，Jack手心的温度适中，一点点抚过阴茎根部，揉着最里头的两颗小球，被人握住阴茎手淫的感觉让赵立安这个小处男第一次感觉爽上了天，他弓起身子回应着Jack温柔的亲吻，一边抵在Jack的耳边喘息着。Jack被赵立安的反应勾得有些受不住，直了直身子将双唇覆上赵立安同样的部位，把赵立安的呻吟与喘息都吞进了肚子里头，他伸出舌头在赵立安的嘴里肆意掠夺着，手在赵立安的下身动作着，指尖磨蹭着龟头，小处男哪受得了他富有情趣的挑逗，没几下就泄了出来。

“Jack……”赵立安享受着高潮，含着情欲的双眼撞进Jack的视线，眼底的温柔荡漾着。

Jack听见他问。

“你喜欢我吗。”

Jack将手抽出来，抽过床头的纸巾把手上的痕迹擦干净后蹭了蹭心爱的人的脖颈，在他的耳边低吟：“喜欢。”

“赵立安，我喜欢你，喜欢得快要疯了。”

他们后来的一切发生地顺理成章。赵立安的衣服不知道什么时候被Jack扔到了地上，连身上最后一件能够遮体的衣物也没能避免，房间里没开暖气，赵立安觉得有些冷，便往Jack的怀里缩了缩，小声抱怨着：“冷……”

Jack笑了笑，站起身来拿过床头的遥控器把暖气打开，在赵立安面前一件一件地褪下自己身上的衣物，他脱得很慢，像是在昭示着赵立安接下来即将要发生的事情。赵立安还是个处男，他的视线停留在Jack的胸肌上，吞了吞口水。

“怎么，想摸？”Jack拉过赵立安的手放在自己的胸肌上，俯身在赵立安的身上留下属于他的印记。赵立安的阴茎刚射过一轮，前端还是红的，Jack爱怜的吻了吻那处，赵立安用手推了推Jack：“Jack……别……”

Jack抬起头来，对上赵立安满含泪水的双眼，他叹了一口气，从床头柜里翻出一支没开封的润滑剂，心想他果然还是看不得赵立安哭。赵立安一哭，他就觉得他整个世界都破碎了。把小处男逗得差不多了，Jack轻轻掰开他的双腿，往手上挤了些许润滑液便往赵立安的后穴探去，他生怕赵立安疼着，于是一边按上那狭小的穴口一边在嘴上哄骗着：“乖，你放松一点，不疼的。”

指尖刚探了进去，赵立安便扭了扭身子以示不满，他面色苍白，疼得双手在Jack的后背留下几道抓痕，眼泪直接被逼了出来。Jack只好俯下身去吻他，想着分散一下赵立安的注意力，密密麻麻的吻落在赵立安的身上，赵立安被亲得舒服了，后穴稍一放松，Jack便抓着这个机会将一根手指伸进去搅动着。他的指尖搔刮着赵立安的内壁，穴肉紧致，Jack待赵立安稍微适应了一些后又慢慢地探入第二根手指。

后穴被破开的感觉并不好受，可赵立安知道Jack一定比他还难受，他的大腿总是有意无意的碰到那人昂扬的阴茎，温度滚烫得让赵立安不禁缩了缩腿，他只好尽可能的让自己放松下来，他回应着Jack的吻，在Jack伸入第三根手指稍微搅动了几下后便蹭蹭Jack的腰：“啊……可以了……进、进来……”

Jack看着身下眼神迷离的赵立安，将阴茎抵在穴口处，轻声道：“我进去了。”

“嗯……啊……”Jack的阴茎明显比三根手指要粗大的多，龟头刚一顶进去，赵立安便皱起眉头，Jack看他皱起眉头，也不敢动，嘴上哄着赵立安放松一些，等他适应了以后，Jack才往后穴里又深入了一些，开始微微抽动起来。

赵立安张着嘴小声地呻吟着，很快他就不满足于这种浅浅的顶弄，他把双腿环上Jack的腰部，试图将Jack勾得离他更近几分：“嗯……Jack、你用力点……”

Jack咬了咬牙，问了一遍：“你认真的？”

赵立安没说话，他支起身子往前蹭了蹭，在Jack眼里这正是无声的勾引。Jack身下的动作变得凶猛了起来，赵立安被他顶得在欲海里浮沉，他的手臂虚环着Jack的脖颈，回应着在他的身体里驰骋的爱人：“哈……Jack……”

房间的暖气温度足够，赵立安被Jack顶弄得浑身是汗，他抽出自己的手臂，捧着Jack的脸庞如获至宝般在他的嘴角落下一吻，Jack的眼神变得温柔起来，他身下的动作没停，俯下身和赵立安交换了一个黏腻的吻。

“哈……Jack、我唔……我不行了……”赵立安哭着，身前的挺立变得红肿，龟头渗出些许透明液体，Jack喘息着，在赵立安的敏感点上狠狠碾过，小处男的阴茎便颤颤巍巍地射出几股白浊，全洒在了Jack的小腹上，高潮使得赵立安的后穴微微缩紧，Jack咬着牙顶撞了几下，窗外忽然响起烟花的声响，Jack顶弄了几下后全泄在了赵立安的后穴里。

他在一片烟花灿烂中吻住了累得快要睁不开眼的爱人，性感又低沉的声音在赵立安的耳边响起：“小个子，我爱你。”

“新年快乐。”

赵立安几乎要忘了今天是跨年，他的日子过得浑浑噩噩的，总是忘了看日期，听闻Jack的话语，他搂住身上的爱人，整个人满足的缩在Jack的怀里，喘息着回应他：“……我也爱你。还有，新年快乐。”

房间里的灯是关着的，赵立安借着窗外的烟花，看见Jack棱角分明的脸庞，终究是没忍住，眼泪大片大片的落在Jack的胸口，Jack的心底像是裂开了一片。

Jack轻轻地将自己抽了出来，然后带着赵立安到浴室里给他清洗。

做完这一步以后赵立安躺在他的怀里昏昏欲睡，Jack仔细擦干赵立安身上的水珠，把他抱到床上后侧身躺在他的身旁，把赵立安拥进怀里，在他的耳边低语。

“晚安，小恐龙。”

“明天带你去看雪。”

赵立安像是没睡着，轻哼了一声，在Jack的怀里找了个舒服的位置靠着，头埋在那人的胸口，听着Jack平稳的呼吸声和心跳声睡了过去。

“Jack，你不要动嘛，我给你拍张照片！”

赵立安举着拍立得，对着Jack站在广场上喂食的模样拍了一张照片，昨夜下了一场大雪，今天天气甚好，Jack由着他闹，把赵立安像抱小孩子一样抱在怀里，惹得那人咯咯地笑。

Jack看着怀里仔细欣赏照片的赵立安，没忍住在他的嘴角处落下一吻。

赵立安瞪了他一眼，Jack立刻摆出一副委屈的模样，赵立安环顾四周，发现周围没什么人以后，蜻蜓点水般在Jack的唇上吻了一下，便整个人埋在他怀里，Jack知道他害羞，把他放了下来，牵着他的手在雪地上闲逛着。

“给我讲讲你这一年多都干了什么吧。”赵立安转过头看他。

Jack想了想：“嗯……在想你。”

“没个正经的。我要听故事啦。”

“好吧，”Jack耸了耸肩，“冬天的时候，我去了一趟雪山……”

此时阳光正好，赵立安被Jack牵着走在阳光下，影子倒映在雪地上，互相依偎着。

天气正好，把赵立安所有的不愉快都抛在了脑后。他在异国的街上，偷偷地握紧了Jack的手。

这次他不会再放手了。

他们还要一起走很远。

FIN.


End file.
